Chemical Reactions
by Arcticwaters
Summary: She asked him why they were out here, when they both hated the rain; he shrugged, said she had a point, then asked her to dance anyway. Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence. Current: Set Alpha.


**A/N:** I recently claimed and posted these over at LJ's _1sentence_, so I figured I'd post these here too. Cause, hey, why not? :3 A lot of these have references to some stories written for _Incandescence_. This is Set Alpha.

**Disclaimer:** _Kingdom Hearts is (c) Square Enix and Disney._ If I owned it, Larxel would be canon; it's not, so obviously I don't x3

* * *

**_Chemical Reactions_**  
_Spark the Fire_

---

**01) Comfort**  
She had a near indomitable personality, but in the rare moments where she faltered, she took comfort in knowing that she could come to him.

**02) Kiss**  
He hadn't really meant to kiss her when he first did, it just happened really, but he'd been amazed at how much he'd enjoyed it; and even more amazed when she jumped back at him for more when he'd pulled away.

**03) Soft**  
After years of sparing with only men, Axel felt that rough bodily contact with a woman - even with the material of their coats separating them - was a welcomed change.

**04) Pain**  
He once asked her why she felt the need to stab him in greeting every other time, and she'd responded with, "Eye for an eye, pain for a pain."

**05) Potatoes**  
She'd promptly electrocuted him when he'd told her that she had a very "commercial" voice, as in the kind you'd hear in fast food commercials.

**06) Rain**  
She asked him why they were out here, when they both hated the rain; he shrugged, said she had a point, then asked her to dance anyway.

**07) Chocolate**  
She was angry - downright pissed - and was not making any effort to hide it; then he'd given her a bar of chocolate, which made her even angrier, because she hated how well he knew her.

**08) Happiness**  
Demyx enjoyed watching Axel and Larxene, when they weren't fighting and just talking and laughing; because those were the moments that made him believe they all could really feel _happy_.

**09) Telephone**  
One of the reasons Axel hated having to be the one to rescue Larxene from her inevitable fights with the Senior members, was because he usually heard about it through the grapevine; and who knew how reliable that could be?

**10) Ears**  
"I swear, you have _the_ oddest hairstyle in the Castle," she laughed, running a finger over the smaller spikes by his ear.

**11) Name**  
She liked it when he called her "Sparky," didn't mind "Larx" or even "Larxy"; but it was "Sparkplug" that always made her listen.

**12) Sensual**  
Everything about her was cat-like: from her Pride Land form, to her graceful movements, to the little purring noise she made when his tongue hit that sensitive spot on her neck.

**13) Death**  
He never bothered to think much about what happened when a Nobody died; that is until she was gone.

**14) Sex**  
His mind was racing in an attempt to reassure himself: _this isn't happening, this isn't __**going**__ to happen, no we won't even go that far, this isn't even possible for us_; and then her cloak was off and his mind ceased to function.

**15) Touch**  
Probably because of his built-in heating system, she figured, because he gave the best massages.

**16) Weakness**  
He only pretended he didn't care about her as much as he really did; because after all, it's not a good idea to let your opponents in on your weaknesses.

**17) Tears**  
Axel remembered a time when yelling at a woman would either mean trouble or tears; thus he was quite thankful to meet a lady who was _only _trouble.

**18) Speed**  
Her speed was top notch, her reflexes just like the lightning she welded; so she was knocked for a loop when she crashed headlong into a wildfire.

**19) Wind**  
Xaldin had more than enough power to easily defeat Larxene, maybe even seriously injure her; but as he watched Axel drag Larxene away - and the Nymph still wanted a fight so badly that she started one with the Flurry - he figured this was more amusing.

**20) Freedom**  
As time went on, they felt getting their Hearts back would be ideal; then they'd be free from the confusion of just _how _they saw each other.

**21) Life**  
When he'd first discovered her reading that book with the words _Marquis de Sade_, he'd simply told her, "Far be it from me to tell you how to live."

**22) Jealousy**  
He scowled when everyone had told him he was most likely jealous of Marluxia; it wasn't until Aerith suggested it that he realized it might be true.

**23) Hands**  
In every conversation she had, without fail and regardless of who it was with, she'd talk in some way or form with hand gestures that were uniquely hers; and Axel seemed to be the only one who stopped to notice them all.

**24) Taste**  
"She tastes kind spicy," Axel had said, to which Marluxia responded with, "I really didn't need to know that."

**25) Devotion**  
Luxord watched in curious amusement in the way that, not even five minutes after Axel left the room, Larxene began to twitch oddly - as if trying to settle an internal debate - before getting up and following him; what the Gambler found amusing about it was that this was not the first time that had happened.

**26) Forever**  
This all was some kind of involuntary "act," Larxene knew this; but she was willing to keep it up for as long as possible if he was.

**27) Blood**  
"Baby, you know I adore you, but you are absolutely _insane_," he told her, voice strained, as she ran one of her blades over his skin in fascination.

**28) Sickness**  
As Axel began to heave over the side of the ship, with Larxene joining him not long after, The Gambler of Fate made a mental note to tell Xemnas that Numbers Eight and Twelve were not fit for exploring Port Royal.

**29) Melody**  
If they were going to insist on dancing, without any music and when it was almost about to rain, the Nocturne figured he should at least give them a hand.

**30) Star**  
They sat outside the Castle, watching as another star went out; Axel shook his head and told her that, honestly, he wasn't too sure about how to feel about it; she told him not to think about it, because it really didn't matter that much.

**31) Home**  
"My home's gone now, so I don't really think I should care about the others," she said; "I think my home's here with you now, anyway…. Shit, wait, that came out too sappy!"

**32) Confusion**  
He'd laughed loudly the first time he saw her look confused; because she looked so downright _perplexed_.

**33) Fear**  
"Really, it's fine, you have nothing to be ashamed of, Sparky… I mean, he's a _werewolf _for God's sake, of course he's frightening!"

**34) Lightning/Thunder**  
She was absolutely giddy at this point; but he had to put his foot down after a while, "I know you're excited about the storm out there, but could you _please _try to stop shocking me?"

**35) Bonds**  
He never bragged about it, but he really did feel a great sense of pride knowing that the only female had chosen him, out of all of them, to be the closest to.

**36) Market**  
They were rarely allowed to do the shopping together, because it took them hours; all the while causing untold amounts of mischief (and in Larxene's case, scaring the living hell out of people) and they never brought back the food items they were supposed to.

**37) Technology**  
She pouted as she watched Roxas train; Axel smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her to stop being jealous because the Keyblade was more advanced than her weapons.

**38) Gift**  
"It's a gift," was Axel's answer to Roxas's question on how he was able to summon Larxene - seemingly from anywhere - just by whistling.

**39) Smile**  
She had that wicked little grin again, and Axel could only think that there was fun to be had; Demyx just thought, "_Oh no…_"

**40) Innocence**  
"What the two of you do behind closed doors is your business, but please _keep _it behind those doors and out of my hallways; I'm beginning to tire of Number XIII's frightened complaining about his loss of innocence."

**41) Completion**  
Axel never really seemed as concerned about getting his Heart back as the rest of them; when Xigbar asked why, the Flurry simply shrugged, and pointed at Larxene - much to her confusion, but later agreement.

**42) Clouds**  
He told her once that fire clouds exist; she just waved it off dismissively and said, "Thunderclouds are better, and always will be."

**43) Sky**  
She asked him one day if the fact that his little buddy Roxas was the Nobody of Sora ever bothered him; he asked her right back if her little "buddy" Naminé seeming to have _affections _for Sora ever bothered _her_.

**44) Heaven**  
She'd _never _admit it out loud, but something about the way he kissed her, the way he held her, the way he was always there, the way he altogether stopped being so sarcastic when they were together, made her think that maybe you really didn't have to die to be eternally happy.

**45) Hell**  
Hades crossed his arms and told the Flurry, "Even if I _wanted _to, I'm pretty sure they'd have to die in _this _world for me to even bring them back."

**46) Sun**  
"I'm wondering if I'd look better if I had a tan," she told him; he replied with, "Nah, I think the whiteness you've got goin' on now is _insanely _attractive."

**47) Moon**  
Sometimes Kingdom Hearts - an "artificial" moon - being the only thing in the sky bothered him; she told that him they should only care that it powers up Saïx, because _that's _something to freakin' worry about.

**48) Waves**  
The beach itself was the only part of Atlantica Axel and Larxene didn't hate, so it wasn't a big deal when Demyx and Roxas forced them along; she wasn't surprised when Axel preceded to move as far away from the shore as possible - though she hadn't expected him to take her hand and pull her along to sit with him.

**49) Hair**  
There was something incredibly interesting in the way, no matter how many times he ruffled it, her hair would always return to normal.

**50) Supernova**  
It didn't take long for them to realize that somehow her lightning supercharged his fire, and maybe even vice-versa; and once Demyx found this out, he ran as fast as he could away from them, and Vexen told Xemnas, "_Never_ make me battle them, _ever_."

* * *

  
I had so much fun with these that I want to do all five sets. I plan to post each set as its own chapter :3


End file.
